The Not Proposal
by ONIX-21
Summary: James helps Sirius devise a plan to ask Remus on a date. One-shot. Slash.


**Title: **The Not Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Harry Potter

**Summary: **James helps Sirius devise a plan to ask Remus on a date. One-shot. Slash.

**A/N: **Another Sirius/Remus story which I wrote on 7th June 2010.

"Remus, we've been friends now for, well, a few years, best friends really and um. . . I've always liked hanging out with you and well you . . . always seemed to enjoy hanging out with me and well, sometimes when two people like spending time together they go somewhere to spend time alone together because they sometimes don't just like each other they really. . . um. . . like each other. So . . . uh. . . what do you say? Want to go out together? Like, on a date?"

Silence followed young Sirius Black's speech. Well what can you expect when someone is talking to themselves? Sirius had once again been practicing to ask one of his best friends, Remus Lupin, out on a date. He had liked Remus for about a year now but the usually suave boy had been having difficulty summoning the courage to actually ask him out. Just looking at Remus made his heart pound, being around him made Sirius feel on top of the world but it also made him feel unbearably nervous, his palms would start to sweat, his throat would tighten and he often found himself babbling and making a fool of himself in front of his crush.

"That was pathetic." Declared a bleary eyed James Potter, who had just walked in to the bathroom to find his friend stumbling over his own tongue. Sirius whirled around to look surprised at his friend.

"Shut up!." He shouted, embarrassed as a blush made its way across his face. "It's none of your business." He insisted as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. James sighed and sat beside his friend.

"You're lucky it was me and not Moony who came in otherwise you'd never have gotten over the embarrassment." Said James. Sirius shrugged and dropped his head in to his hands.

"What am I going to do?." He asked helplessly. James gave him a pitying look and wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"It'll work out. Just say what comes to mind." He offered with a decisive nod.

"That _was_ the only thing that came to mind." Sirius moaned in despair.

"Oh. Sorry." James replied looking apologetic. Sirius glared before releasing a large sigh. "Maybe you just need to get the setting right." James said thoughtfully. Sirius raised his head slowly and looked at the Potter heir questioningly. "Yeah, think about it. When people propose, they set up some sort of romantic atmosphere. I mean you're not proposing but I'm sure the same principles apply." James explained. Sirius looked at him, seriously considering what he had just heard.

"Hmm, okay I think I can do that." He declared confidently. "I'll set it up tonight. Moony will probably be in the library until late." He theorised, beginning to become excited. "Of course that means you and Peter will have to get lost for a bit."

"It's fine, I've got the cloak, we'll go for a wander around the castle." James said agreeable with a shrug, glad that he had managed to help his friend and pull him out of his gloomy mood.

"Okay then. We have to get our room looking special." Sirius announced enthusiastically as he jumped to his feet and marched out of the bathroom and in to their dorm room. James began to nod only to freeze suddenly and scramble to his feet.

"What do you mean '_we'_?" He said as he chased after his friend.

_ Scene Break _

It was very late in the night but Remus Lupin was just returning from the library. He had been studying and working on his Charms essay and had lost track of time. It was past curfew and he crept around cautiously in order to try to avoid being caught out of bed.

When he reached the Gryffindor common room he headed straight for the stairs that would take him to his dormitory and directly to bed as he was exhausted. At the top of the stairs he slid the door open softly, so as not to wake his friends and crept inside the room. When he closed the door behind him he finally looked around the dimly lit room and his jaw dropped and so did the books he had been holding. The loud thump of the heavy tomes hitting the wooden floor caused Sirius, who had fallen asleep on his bed, to shoot in to a sitting position and look all around the room before his eyes fell on a shocked Remus stood in the doorway.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted happily with a wide grin. Remus barely noticed his friend running over to him; he was too busy looking around the room. All of the bed covers and curtains had been charmed pink and red and there were white and red rose petals all over the floor and on top of Remus' own bed.

"Sirius?." Remus questioned quietly.

"Yeah?." Sirius replied, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"What's all this for?." Remus asked after clearing his throat, gesturing wildly around the room with his hands. Sirius looked suddenly uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well, you see Moony, it's for you." He began uncertainly and Remus looked at him surprised. "I've been trying to work out how to do this for a while, but well, here it goes." He said nervously and paused as he drew in a deep breath. "Remus, I've r-really liked you for a while now and w-well, um. . . I was hoping . . ." He stumbled over his words. He took another deep breath and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Will you go out with me!" He practically shouted.

Silence was the only response and Sirius' heart sank until he felt a gentle touch on his lips. His eyes flew open to see a sweet smiling Remus pulling away. He stared at the werewolf with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes Sirius, I'll go out with you." Remus said with a big smile as he gazed fondly on the other boy.

"Really? Really?" Sirius asked excited as he bounced on the spot and reached out to grasp the other wizard's shoulders. Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes really, you idiot. I like you too." He admitted softly and then leaned in to place a tender, chaste kiss on his now boyfriend's lips. Sirius however, was having none of that and wrapped his hands around Remus' head and pulled him closer for a firmer kiss. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours before finally breaking apart for air.

'_Brilliant.' _Sirius thought with a smug grin.

The End

**A/N: **Okay there it is, hope you like it. I'll be posting more soon.


End file.
